


《醉拳》第65章《忠诚》

by xiangxiaomo



Category: Boys Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《醉拳》第65章《忠诚》

第六十五章 忠诚

裴琰觉着他啸哥搂他搂得特别紧，几乎夹着他走路，夹在胳肢窝下、臂弯里，把他塞进车子。  
庄啸临走时，给便利店门口的真流浪汉又买了一大包吃的，留下些钱，说，谢谢你的毯子，谢谢帮我照顾这个傻帽，他明天后天都不会再回来了，祝你一生平安。  
“我就坐在店门口，腿上围个破毯子，面前摆个碗，是不是特像？能以假乱真了。”裴琰坐在车里笑。  
“以后别养成习惯。”庄啸说。  
“你也别养成习惯。”裴琰说，“以后，别把我扔在冰天雪地的地方，我怕冷。别让我一个人，我怕孤单。别把我丢在路的当间儿，我往前走也不对，往后走也不对，我都不知道我能往哪走。”  
“以后不会。”庄啸向他保证，攥了他的手。  
进了宾馆房间，裴琰就发觉庄啸的下巴真的肿了，被他一掌抽的。卸妆之后更明显，就是耳侧下巴那里，露出一道明显高出正常表面的红痕。  
裴琰用毛巾轻轻给对方擦。他擦一下，庄啸就皱一下眉，看出挺疼的。  
“我内力大涨了吧！”裴琰说。  
“你有多恨我啊？”庄啸说。  
“就是憋的火，火山憋太久了。”裴琰说完就送出一个声势浩大的喷嚏。喷嚏也打得像火山喷发一样，又喷庄啸一脸。  
庄啸把热毛巾搭他头上，然后把他搂到怀里，靠在浴室墙边，抚摸他。  
庄啸亲他耳朵：“泡个澡么？弄热一点，别感冒发烧了。”  
“促进血液循环让自己热一点儿，还有其他方式。”洗手间暖黄的小灯下，裴琰哼了一声，“我不选泡澡，老子选其他方式。”  
“想做？”庄啸看着他，“想做你做。”  
“你让我做啊？”裴琰瞅着对方。  
“你不是一直想上么。”庄啸亲他鼻子，亲他眼皮，不停地亲，声音略抖，“我让你上，来啊。”  
“你是觉着这次对不住我了，想情债肉偿？”裴琰说，“我不需要你肉偿，不给你这种无聊的机会。  
“情债你就给我情偿，用感情偿还，别想回避。爱我就是爱我，什么时候不爱我了你也直截了当告诉我。你要是没那么爱我，献个菊花有意义啊？！”  
我爱你，想你……庄啸在他耳边轻轻说了一句。

裴琰帮对方剥那身戏装，一点一点剥蛇皮一样，突然爆出笑声：“卧槽我竟然给你剥出两块假胸！”  
戏服上身有好几层，很难脱，脱到最里面，就是已被汗水浸透的乳胶胸垫，直接贴在皮肤上的。裴琰狂笑了很久：“你为什么给自己粘了两块巨／乳！原来的罩杯够大了还不满意，还要给自己垫成D Cup？”  
裴琰捏对方的假胸，离远了再凑近了欣赏，太逗了。  
庄啸说：“真的需要，导演就要求我D Cup。嫌我太瘦，嫌我比杰森·班纳瘦，让我必须整形成他的胸那样儿！”  
俩人一起私下吐槽别人，这导演的审美眼光，你还不知道么？男的女的他都要求D Cup巨／乳，挑演员就好这一口。然后镜头里再排个团体操阵型，放眼望去，一片波涛汹涌啊……  
“这导演，铁打的直男审美。”裴琰说。  
“你要是导演，你什么审美？” 庄啸冷不丁问。  
“我啊……”裴琰大言不惭地，“那我肯定在镜头里摆一个团的兵力，一水儿的英俊威武的爷们儿，衣服都给我穿少点儿，扮成独角兽的造型。”  
独角兽？庄啸一开始没听懂。  
“‘独角’啊，每人胯/下顶起一根三尺长的硬活儿，端着，齐步走，喊口号，啪啪啪地挥鞭，集体攻城！”裴琰用手比划着，恨不得胯／下能长出一柄大砍刀来，自己先无耻地笑成一团，哈哈哈——  
庄啸绷不住说：“大象就有三尺，满足你的审美。”  
裴琰解释：“基佬的审美，我们就是这样的，你别嫌恶心啊。”  
怎么会，庄啸笑着摇头。俩人又吻到一起，静静地品尝，墙上的影子都合二为一……  
折腾半天，终于把一对乳胶假胸垫弄下来了，丢进废物篓。胸膛的边缘处都发红了，胶水之类很伤皮肤。  
然后，裴琰明白了，这人真的瘦了。  
脸还是庄啸的脸，身上都不认识了这人谁啊？电影里不是这个人，那个男装广告片里也不是这样。  
“拍广告片的时候，衬衫里面也贴胸垫了。”庄啸解释。  
“你瘦了多少？”裴琰盯着对方。  
“也没多少。”庄啸说。  
“十斤有吗？”裴琰问。  
不止，他一摸就知道，庄啸至少掉了十五斤肉，瘦了一圈儿，腰都细了。  
“失恋了你绝食了吗？……你还说我傻？”  
裴琰盯着对方。  
“庄啸我告诉你，我个人口味就喜欢有肌肉的、有手感的，身材凹凸有致的，有胸有屁／股的，不然我找你干吗？……这么瘦的我就不爱了。  
“给你两个月时间，赶紧胖回来！不然我就……”  
庄啸一脸表情从哀怨化为悲愤，在裴琰说出“不然我就退货换人了”之前把他嘴堵住了，吸住他的舌头，再说一句废话就咬人了。  
裴琰被咬得笑出声，被对方挤在浴室墙角：“好么，我说实话，我觉着这样也挺好，整个身材都变了，就好像我在床上换了个男朋友似的！人都爱新鲜刺激么，经常换个口味儿操一操，我喜欢。”  
庄啸被他一句又一句挤对得，眼眶真的红了。  
“你想过换人么？”庄啸低声问他。  
“没有。”裴琰说。  
他抬头吻住那发红的眼皮。  
所有浪言浪语，都是掩饰无法控制的发抖。重逢的狂喜之下，总有种想哭的冲动，又不想婆婆妈妈地哭给对方看。无论经受多少挫折，都得生扛着，不会脆弱成一摊烂泥似的。  
多么多么想念这个人啊……

裴琰解开身上扣子，两人轻吻着，互相给对方脱掉全部衣物。  
花洒的水从头顶流下，勾勒五官的形状，流过胸膛、小腹，庄啸就一直抱着他，没有松手，从后面很温存地抱着，为他清洗，洗每一个地方。  
“你洗过的地方，你都给我舔一遍，我要最舒服的。”裴琰说，“我好几个月没舒服过了。”  
庄啸把他扛出洗手间的，掷进卧室的大床，然后膝行着跪上去，望着床上一丝不挂的人，眼神也是极温存的。  
想念这个样子的裴先生。  
裴琰是湿的，浑身浸没在水光中，眼底有一片透明的浪。水光中又有星星点点在闪烁，像寒冬旷野里温暖人心的篝火。  
庄啸跪着压上他，抱住他双腿，以跪伏的姿势，低头就含住他被热水浸泡而半软的性器。  
一含到底，让那好物直挺挺地撑到口腔最深处。  
就这一下，裴琰就硬了。裴老二精神抖擞地站起来！  
庄啸给他直接来了个深喉。  
以前？以前都没有给他口过。两人之间私下某些事情的模式，也习惯了，很有限的那几次，都是他主动扒衣服，他跪着给对方口活儿，然后他骑上去，对方不动，那他就自己动呗……全套活儿都是他一个人前前后后地忙活，特别投入，是他在施暴，至于对方爽了没有，是不是真的需要这样的肉体关系，他那时候也没弄明白。  
酥麻感全部汇聚到庄啸舌尖不断撩他的地方，裴琰在床上抖了，伸手攥住庄啸的头，一挣就几乎翻过身去。太舒服了，全身血管里的液体热了，热到滚烫，开锅似的沸腾了。皮肤下的热浪再与微凉的空气接壤，他浑身都在发抖。  
庄啸不仅是给他舔的，而且以深喉方式吸到了底。他勃起的家伙支棱到对方喉咙口，剧烈地、粗暴地摩擦，那样“接吻”的触感太美妙！就好像戳到对方心尖儿上，也被对方戳到自己心口。心尖肉就这么互相摩擦着，从来没享受过，他在床上翻滚，挣扎……  
庄啸一下又一下地给他捋，用口腔给他撸活儿，不厌其烦地重复这样动作。  
然后，再箍住性器顶端的凸起，嘴唇轻轻地套弄。  
随后再上手，手指不停抚摸他大腿，轻搔他胯下两颗囊袋。裴琰舒服得已经受不了了，想挣扎却被狠狠地压住大腿，动弹不得。  
你不是想要舒服吗。  
今天一定让你舒服了，让你享受，你想要什么，要什么都给。  
他从庄啸眼里读到的就是这样的神情。他稀罕的这个人，跪在他两腿之间给他做这个，他也快要疯了……  
庄啸给他揉那地方，舌尖勾舔他性器前端黏湿的地方，打圈儿地舔。  
啊——  
裴琰直接叫出声，身体弹起来，然后又仰面倒下去，双目失神地盯着天花板……  
完全忍不住，任何男人都不可能在床上抵御这样舒爽的亲密，他开始喘息呻吟。庄啸就是捏着能让他开口发声的开关，他叫着对方的名字，眼角突现湿迹。  
突然的，整个下半身都热了。  
好像浸没在一池温水中，半身酥麻，发软。黏湿的地方更湿了，滴出透明的腻腻味味的东西，庄啸为他舔掉，然后跃上来吻住他，舌尖把那些东西送到他嘴里，交换体液的味道……

裴琰在酥麻享受的状态下，被庄啸用舌头调弄得喷射出来。  
那瞬间他失控地大叫，好像失禁了，猛地射出很多。  
不像精液，也不是尿液，他自己也不确定，大腿上都湿了，甚至射到庄啸胸口一大片。  
毯子、床单都湿了。庄啸不得不跑到洗手间去，拿了一条毛巾过来。后来中途又出去一次，把洗手间全部毛巾都抱来了，给他垫着，不然就要水漫金山了！  
裴琰瘫软在大床上，满脸都是水光，陷入奇妙的癫狂状态，口里不断呻吟。喷发过后的性器依然坚挺，舒服的感觉就是一波接一波从下体涌出来，后浪推着前浪，完全无法控制……  
庄啸也看出他舒服得不行，就继续为他舔，不停地弄他。他就这么着，被近似高潮的快感折磨了一个多小时，一次又一次喷射、流水，下半身不停地经历潮起潮退，一片湿滑……  
有过一两次，就玩儿熟了，庄啸每次就集中火力攻击他性器最前端的凸起，马眼那地方，绕圈打圈儿。每当这时，裴琰腰部以下、屁股上的肌肉就无法控制地绷紧，叫得失控失声，然后就能泄出来。  
之后才弄明白，他当时并未射精，他是让庄啸舔到他潮吹了。  
这辈子没享受过这样，他男人在床上还没有实操，舔就给他舔哭出来……  
情欲过分激烈达到高潮时候，也会意志涣散，情绪崩溃。  
他用手臂捂住脸，像个无助的孩子。  
全身都软了，平时习惯了强硬跋扈，酥软无力的状态也会让人手足无措，频频地需要庄啸把他搂到怀里安慰，确认对方还在他身边，不会转身突然就抽身离去……  
最后实在涨得难受，他求饶，求着庄啸让他射出来。庄啸摁住他双手，不准他动弹，撑开他的腿，再一次深喉，狠命地吸。他射到对方口里了……

裴琰躺成个大字型，有那么几分钟缓不过来，泪腺和下半身都是失禁状态，就像被他啸哥操了一个多小时的状态。  
“失水过多？人都脆了？”庄啸在他耳边轻声逗他，“这就动不了了？内力全失啊。”  
“你跟谁学的……你练过吧？”裴琰浑身都是软的，真就是内力全失。  
“没有，谁练这个？”庄啸说，“我没做过这个。”  
“不可能……”裴琰眼前就是一片水花，把脸埋到对方肩窝里。他这么没皮没脸的糙人，头一回在床上感到特羞耻，他啸哥用舌头操得他欲仙欲死，叫成那个声……  
“这事还用练？”庄啸说，“谁做这种事是靠练出来的？”  
“想你了。”  
“喜欢你就够了。”  
庄啸在他耳边说最亲密的话。真心话。  
稍息片刻，俩人继续激烈的战斗，前菜之后上硬菜。  
裴琰下巴和耳垂上都有新的穿孔，镶了新的小装饰。  
庄啸吻了裴琰的新耳钉和唇钉，其实一点儿都不喜欢往身上打眼儿穿孔这件事，只是懒得计较，不喜也不干涉对方吧。他一路往下，吻遍全身，抬起对方双腿正要低头，突然就顿住了。  
之前洗澡、口活儿，裴琰都没有张开腿，没张腿就看不到。  
那瞬间，庄啸怔忡地盯着裴琰双腿之间最隐私的部位，再把腿抬起、张开一些，凑近了看，难以置信。  
裴琰躺在床上望着他，呼吸都是安静的。  
“你，你什么时候文的？”庄啸问。  
“你甩我了，跟我分开，我去文的。”裴琰说。  
裴琰在两腿之间，腹股沟处，文了庄啸的姓名拼音，涵义直白而粗暴。两列花体字母勾出洒脱的黑色笔画，恰到好处埋在皮肤的褶皱处。  
“你这样，你以后，不怕让谁瞅见这两行字母？别人一看就能看懂。”庄啸说。  
裴琰坐起来，亲他一下，自己掰开双腿给他看：“别人能瞅见吗？你以为我跟谁都张腿的？  
“我让别人上过么？这地方不就是给你看的，你看见了，就行了……你喜欢我这样子吗？”  
裴琰看着他问。  
“喜欢，好看。”庄啸点头，声调都不对了  
“你当时说的，等二十年，你若不娶我也还单身，咱俩就还能凑一对儿。我就文了这个，你明白吗？”  
裴琰看着他再问，表情认真而庄重。  
庄啸点头，明白。  
他然后低头，捋过自己下身一丛遮挡视线的毛发，给裴先生看丛林深处隐藏的标记：“我的。你喜欢我这样儿吗？”  
两人都不说话，裴琰伸手抚摸那地方。  
庄啸在左边人鱼线下方文了“琰”这个字，两个“火”字被描绘成两朵燃烧的火焰的造型。右边文了俩词，“I Swear”。言简意赅，足够了。 

裴琰没想到庄啸也会搞文身的。这人最讨厌文身啊穿环之类的，一看就是灵魂里极端保守的土包子，俩人在审美情趣上绝对有代沟。  
他这一晚好几次趴到庄啸胯骨上，亲吻对方的新文身，亲吻他自己名字做成的标记，也是感动坏了……  
而庄啸压住他的时候，就是一次又一次命令他，甚至粗暴地强迫他分开腿，把大腿张开，让我看见，让我看见你有多爱我……  
裴琰伸开两条长腿，缠在对方腰上。庄啸猛地刺入他身体，他整个人就弓起来，颤抖着向后仰过去，被充满，被占有，被人抱在怀里，享受着。  
庄啸抓住他手腕，把他的手固定在头顶，再压上来奋力冲撞。两人亲密地连着，这样的姿势，庄啸只要微微一提臀，裴琰就被迫臀部也抬高起来，被庄啸居高临下地操弄他。  
他两腿架在对方肩膀上，随着那攻城略地的动作摇摆、颤动，失控地大叫。身体一次一次想要跃起来，却被牢牢地钳制，快要被刺穿了碾进大床里……  
最后那一下，庄啸突然放开他双手，立跪起来，提起他双脚脚踝！  
裴琰一下子找不到重心了，大头朝下天旋地转。这姿势逼着他把童子功都使出来了，自己用臂力撑着分量。他脸上充血发红，倒立悬空着被一剑捅穿，“啊”一声大叫……

印象里，庄先生好像是更偏爱背入，前戏寡淡无味，也没有主动正面来过。  
这一晚的庄啸，就是给他换了个床伴，换了个人，在床上弄得他失魂落魄，玩儿得他欲仙欲死……  
庄啸把他一条腿扛起来，压到床头墙上，迫使他两腿分开。  
“啊——”裴琰抱怨，“筋抻着了，我……我腿……”  
“你不是会劈叉么。”庄啸喘息着，盯着他。  
“我……我……啊——”裴琰随即就被撞向床头，头抵在床板上，承受着山崩地陷式的摇撼。  
“这样才能看得见，我想看。”庄啸一边干他，一边不断抚摸他大腿根儿上的文身字母，那性感的地方。  
庄啸再压上来，裴琰再次惨叫一声，小时候被师父压着腿练功也就这样了，身体好像被锋利的肉刃从中间劈开了……庄啸以很男人的压迫的姿势将他钉死在床上，却又温存地把他抱在怀里，抚摸他脸，亲吻他……  
太满足了。  
“喜欢么？……这样……够舒服么？”庄啸不停地吻他。  
“喜欢，舒服……”裴琰点头，已经被撞散架了毫无招架能力，只剩下漂在温水中的无比舒爽的知觉。  
“不准让别人碰了，不准给别人操。”庄啸在他耳边喘息。  
“别人谁忒么敢碰我，就你能动我……”裴琰唇上都是汗。  
他最后一回射出来的时候，觉着自己快要死了。  
性器前端已经太敏感，一碰就让裴琰如遭遇电击一般，不能碰了。庄啸往手上倒了很多润滑剂，再次握住他那地儿，他大叫着求饶“别弄了”。  
他眼眶涨红，带着哭腔骂街，挣扎着求对方放过他了。庄啸把他翻过来，他跪着被对方从后面捣弄了几十下，已经记不清这是今晚第几趟射出来，然后缓缓地倒在床上，精疲力竭。  
……  
他仰望天花板，轻声跟对方说：“别甩我，不准离开我。你都把我操成0了，你要是甩我，我找谁去？”  
说出这话时，庄啸把他收进怀里，眼眶也红了。庄啸在他耳边一遍一遍地安慰他，“不会离开你”“对不起”“一直都在你身边”。  
……

一夜过后，早起在洗手间里洗漱，才想起讨论之前的事。  
果然久别重逢最急的就是上床，正经事全都不记得，都不重要了，睡一觉什么矛盾都解决了。  
“我去看过你爸两次呢，跟老爷子聊过啦，当年事情我大概都了解了，以前我确实不懂，现在都明白了……我也不知该说什么，我觉着很抱歉。”裴琰说。  
“跟你无关你抱什么歉？”庄啸说。  
“你应该早点儿都跟我说！章总和杜名军他们假若威胁过你，跟你讲过条件，我都能想象出来他们说什么……你根本不用离开。”裴琰说。  
“早点儿说你能怎么着？”庄啸冷笑一声，“你帮我去揍人？”  
“是，我真的帮你揍人。”裴琰很认真地点头。  
“我已经揍过了。”庄啸说。  
“你揍过章绍池？”裴琰第一反应是这样精彩场面你没叫着我一起？我看着你们俩打啊，打不过瘾我上去再补两脚！  
“跟那两个人无关，我优柔寡断是我自己心理问题。”庄啸对他说，“现在想明白了，跟其他人都无关……也别冤枉人家章总和杜总，我在乎那俩人威胁我吗？”  
感情事与其他人都无关。庄啸在几个月之间掉了十五斤，掉的不仅是肌肉，也摆脱掉了纠缠在身上的许多东西，整个人都轻松了，豁然开朗，一身毛病无药自愈，  
什么配不配的？辜负了对方一片真情，才是配不上琰琰。  
“是你自己问题啊？  
“那你现在没问题了……？  
“过来，给你刮胡子。”  
裴琰从心底绽出笑容，笑得很俊，手里捏着一只剃刀，把庄啸的脸扳过来端详。  
昨晚上那嘴巴打出的肿差不多消了，下巴涂了剃须泡沫。  
“啧，需要造型的啊？还挺不好刮的，你经常去店里花钱修造型的？”裴琰问。  
“嗯，以前每半月去店里修一次，平时每天自己修。”庄啸说，“你就随便刮。”  
“那哪行？我得给你捋着边儿，按照原来的型，不能给你弄豁一块。”裴琰说。  
“不用，”庄啸说，“你全都刮了吧。”  
“全刮？！”裴琰惊呼，“那不就刮成我这样？就没啦？”  
“就想换个造型，换样儿也换个心情。你想给我刮成什么，你随便下刀片吧！”庄啸以眼神示意，特痛快地把下巴亮给他了。  
……  
庄大侠一头精致的小辫子经不起这一夜蹂/躏，已经乱成鸟窝。这回胡子也变样了，回剧组去造型师都得疯，头发胡子都得重新做。

半小时之后，《醉拳》洛杉矶全球首映礼的主办方，收到了两位反派大Boss的临时通知，都懵了。  
原本以不同理由拒绝参加宣传和首映的俩人，不约而同通知主办方说，要来，想来，下午的首映仪式会到场的。  
没有位置了？没有邀请函了么？  
那我们就在红毯两侧的媒体席或者影迷粉丝的位置给自己找个空地儿站着！  
再有半小时之后，庄啸又发了一条推特：【下午四点钟，好莱坞中国大剧院门口见。】这条推的内容，由国外影迷迅速传到国内媒体这边……  
车辆缓缓开到红毯一侧，车窗外已架起长／枪短炮，对准车内的人。灯光不停闪烁，就是故意用按快门的激烈夸张的声音，表现这份热盼与隆重。  
电影里一对嚣张的反派Boss，就是乘坐同一辆车一起来的，好兄弟一家亲么，就差勾着腰手拉手了！庄啸从左边下车，把露第一脸的轰动效果留给裴先生了。裴琰从右边下车，脑袋刚探出车子轿厢，就被镜头团团包围。  
大脑门一定被闪光灯映得锃亮，裴琰不由自主就笑了，笑出天真表情，摸了一下自己脑瓢……  
依照参加首映的习惯，俩人穿着影片中的经典戏服亮相。裴琰的半透明白色麻片衫让文身若隐若现，长裤故意挂在胯上，让腰臀／部尽可能露出更多撩人的图案。影片中那段惊心动魄的“死亡之舞”，海战喋血，他就是穿的这身衣服领便当的。而庄啸身着半长款深紫色丝绒礼服，深V的领口涌出一片胸膛，让人一下子就回忆起片中著名的睡袍床／戏……  
洛杉矶是华人的世界，功夫片的影迷们，都疯狂了。许多人压在围栏外面，大声尖叫招手。裴琰听见了，也笑着招手，然后转头去拉庄啸：你快过来啊！  
庄啸微笑着走来，与裴琰站到一起，亮相，挥手，享受红毯上属于他们的荣耀时刻。  
有一些忠实影迷，是提前大约八个小时，从早上就开始在红毯两侧划地盘、占位置。还有更多粉丝是看到庄Sir那条推特，从大洛杉矶城四面八方赶过来，就想看到他们俩同时的亮相……  
庄啸之前婉拒了《醉拳》的全部活动，理由是忙于充电和拍戏，习惯低调不愿过度宣传。裴琰拒绝得更生硬，没有理由，就是不想参加。  
正因为二人拒绝出席，发行公司原本计划在北京或者上海举办《醉拳》全球首映仪式的想法泡汤了，两位华裔演员都不露脸，不给面子，怎么在大陆办首映？  
谁知情势变得快，一天一个主意，两人竟然都到场了，还一来就两个都来，双棒似的不分开……  
他们往围栏的方向走，随即陷入粉丝的汪洋大海，手里不停地签名。  
裴琰的头迅速就被四面八方伸过来的手摸了好几下。  
“别摸啦，”裴琰叫道，“本来就很亮，让你们摸完就更亮了！”  
“摸我的头能求好运是吗？”他隔着栏杆问那些人。  
“是——的——”他的影迷以喊话大声回应他。  
在故宫里就有游客去摸神龟的龟／头，在庙里有人摸十八罗汉的和尚头，在裴少侠这里，就是见了面“到此一摸”，摸不到小光头就不让他走。这之间可能具有某种共通的涵义，就是祈福并且表达喜爱之情吧？  
“成，那你们摸吧！”裴琰笑出牙肉，心情早就上天了……  
主持人在红毯上即时采访，话筒已伸到面前。  
面对镜头，裴琰毫不客气地搂过庄先生：“这位庄Sir，是我见过最牛／逼的、对我杀伤力最强的对手。”  
庄啸掀开他的胳膊，再大大方方地重新搂住裴先生，郑重其事道：“介绍一下，这是我最完美、最默契的一位搭档。”  
主持人不想放过新晋闯荡好莱坞的裴先生，多嘴又说了一句，Sir，有不少功夫影迷评价说，您是新生一代的Bruce Lee，您认同这种说法吗？  
裴琰的英文没有那么利落，还在想词儿怎么怼这个主持人。庄啸横眉冷目一把拽过了话筒：“他不是Bruce Lee，他的名字是Ian Pei。 ”  
庄啸然后扳过裴琰的脸，让他直面镜头，姿态显得亲密，语气却很认真：“大伙记住这个家伙，未来二十年，你们会经常在大银幕的武侠片功夫片里见到这个人、看到这张脸……你们必须记住他。”


End file.
